


bloody knees

by redsighs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Moaning, Murder, Sloppy Makeouts, thats about it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsighs/pseuds/redsighs
Summary: Just a regular Sakuatsu Yakuza AU.The recent mission leaves Atsumu and Sakusa feeling both humiliated and confused over their feelings.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 34





	bloody knees

Sakusa didn’t like Atsumu. Didn’t like his piss coloured hair or his muscular body or anything apart of him. He just didn’t like him. 

So why the fuck are the two of them partnered up for a mission?

Scratch that, He probably shouldn’t question Meian unless he wanted a bullet through his skull. Sakusa shivered at that thought.

His hair was put into a small bun at the back of his head and his gun was put into the holster on the side of his hip, not noticeable to the bare eye. The car he was seated in stopped at the stop and he stepped out silently, his shoes not making a sound once they were placed on the gravel.

One of the pro’s of being a skilled killer, he mused. 

The people around him parted ways once Sakusa walked through them, most likely intimidated by his blank stare.

“Omi-kun!” 

Sakusa swore under his breath, probably waiting for the ground to swallow him up and shove him into the molten. He turned around and was met with one of the most hideous sights his eyes have laid on, and he has seen some crazy shit. 

Said piss hair coloured man was standing there with his hair slicked back, a cigarette placed in his mouth. 

“New look, Miya.” It wasn’t a question.

“You know it, Omi!” That stupid fucking nickname was going to be the death of him if the gun’s shooting at the car didn’t first.

Shit.

Atsumu grabbed Sakusa’s collar and threw them both behind the car, Atsumu landing on his knees causing him to gasp through his teeth – The gravel digging into his knees that would have been alright if the idiot didn’t wear ripped jeans.

“Boss is going to kill us if we don’t bring their bodies to her.” A woman’s voice said from in front of them. She sounded nervous, Sakusa noted. Weird.

“She won’t kill you, Yachi, she loves….” Another voice said but soon trailed off as if sensing his mistake.  
“  
Nevermind! She won’t kill me, they will!” 

“I didn’t mean to!” Their arguing filled the air and Atsumu and Sakusa looked at eachother, both smug and confused at the same time. 

They both moved at the same time, pointing their guns and shooting at the closest people they could reach. Sakusa was still on his back, pointing his gun from the left side of the car whilst Atsumu was still next to him, reaching over the hood of the car to shoot. They both were a sight to die for.

The two people, Yachi and the unknown man, both swore and ran away. Sakusa could still hear the girl scolding the man. 

“Idiots.” Sakusa said while wiping his gloved hands on the handle of the car and walked out from behind it once he stood up. He met the sight of Atsumu kicking a body’s jaw, watching the eyes roll back into the head. Sakusa had to hold in his gag.

“They’re all dead.” 

“Clearly.”  
“Just thought you would want to know!”

They both held eye contact even as the conversation died down. Sakusa quickly noted that they were stood very close to eachother. He could just reach out and- 

He didn’t have to reach out because Atsumu wrapped his own gloved hand around the white of Sakusa’s neck and smashed their lips together, their lips quickly dancing against one another.

Atsumu’s tongue invaded Sakusa’s mouth, gliding around the slick surface of his gums, pushing a groan out of Sakusa at the disgusting display he could feel in his mouth. The black-haired man reached down to wrap a hand around Atsumu’s muscular hips. 

Their lips danced, quickly performing a tango with eachother. 

Sakusa pathetically whined into Atsumu’s mouth when the man trailed his leg up his leg, ignoring the place that desperately needed attention. Sakusa’s right hand lifted off Atsumu’s hips to lightly wrap around Atsumu’s slim neck.

They both backed away as the need for air grew larger, both of them resting their foreheads together. 

A sound from underneath them broke their trance and their eyes wandered to the bottom of Atsumu’s boot. 

“I thought you said they were all dead?” 

“I thought they were!”

**Author's Note:**

> might fuck around and make this a series since this was so short. thoughts?


End file.
